


The Deciding Factor

by dracoluv



Series: OC Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Divorce, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Hinny, for my best friend, i love you babe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: Harry has some news for Ginny....and there's only one good reason.





	1. Telling Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendaryWrighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryWrighter/gifts).



“What do you mean, Harry?” Ginny asked, hands on her hips and nostrils flaring in her anger.

Harry just sighed, eyes cast down, “I mean what I said. I want a divorce.”

Ginny’s hands went to her eyes, covering her mouth as tears began to fall.

“Why?” she finally struggled after a century of tears, “Why now?”

Harry didn’t say anything, his mouth set hard as he watched the ginger’s feet. She tapped her right toe impatiently, waiting for his answer. Suddenly, she stopped and it felt as though the whole world had.

“You’ve met someone.”

 

“No.”

“Yes, you have,” Ginny insisted, taking a step back and turning from her husband.

“Ginny… I’ve not cheated, I swear to you.”

“Then why are you leaving?” she asked, turning hard on her heel and staring down the man she loved.

Harry’s head hung, “Lily’s in school now… She doesn’t need us both here anymore. And I haven’t been happy in a long time. You haven’t either. You can’t pretend that you’ve enjoyed our marriage, Ginny. We’ve only been married fifteen years, but it’s felt like an eternity. We just don’t fit together.”

“No,” Ginny battered, “no. Do not act like I am a part of this insane decision. You are the one tearing our life apart.”

“We don’t have to lose each other,” urged Harry softly, “I’m only asking to stop with the pretending. We’re not a good couple, Gin. You know that. Deep down, I know you do.”

Ginny’s eyes were swollen and red, tears falling over her blotchy complexion, “We have three children, Harry.”

“And I will never, ever stop loving them...and supporting them. They will always have their father, and their mother...just not at the same time anymore,” Harry promised.

“What will I tell Mum? And George?” Ginny asked, voice cracking as she turned back to her husband.

“The truth,” Harry said, wrapping her up in a hug, “We weren’t happy. We love each other, but we don’t belong together.”

Ginny let out a soft breath and let herself be held. The two stood there, embracing in the center of their living room for what could have been hours. Eventually, they separated and Ginny looked Harry hard in the face.

“Who is he?” she asked with a knowing look.

Harry blushed, shaking his head slightly as he began to smile, “You’re not angry?”

“No, Harry. I know you’re right. We aren’t right for each other. We pretended. We made it work… And, hey, we made great parents, but… I know you don’t belong with me. Don’t worry, I...I love someone else, too.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed with a blush, “You’d never believe it, but… Jenna McCormac.”

“The beater?” Harry smiled, “Nice pick. She has great stats.”

Ginny slapped his arm, “Oh, shut up.”

“Well…” Harry grinned.

“Oh, now what?” Ginny chuckled.

Harry shrugged, “Does she at least like you back?”

“I don’t know, you knit-wit. I haven’t made a move yet,” Ginny rolled her eyes.

“Well, what are you waiting for? You’re a free woman!” Harry joked.

“Yeah,” Ginny said, face dropping, “I suppose I am.”

Harry smiled sadly and brought her in for another hug.

“We’ll get through this. I promise.”

When they were finally done with their embracing, they parted. Just before Harry walked through the door he turned back to his soon-to-be-ex-wife. 

“His name is Joseph, by the way,” and with that, Harry walked out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry faces work after a long night of talking with Ginny

Harry was seated behind his desk of deep oak. He read through his reports, making sure he didn’t forget to finish any of the sections this time. There was a knock at the door. 

 

Harry finished searching through the page he was on then looked up, waving hi hand and making the door transparent. He smiled and opened it.

 

“Hey, Gigi, what’s up?” he asked his partner.

 

The girl walked in with less bounce in her step the usual. She eyed Harry carefully, taking in his smile and the circles beneath his eyes.

 

“Did you do it?”

 

Harry sighed, setting the file down and taking his glasses off. He brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose to massage it where his glasses had been pinching it.

 

“Yes,” Harry admitted, “Yes, I told her.”

 

“Well...how’d it go?” she asked in her most timid, soft voice.

 

Harry looked up and gave a weak smile, “Actually...it wasn’t too bad. Ginny was upset, of course, but she eventually admitted that she felt much the same. And that it she was interested in someone else.”

 

“So you don’t have to feel guilty,” Gigi noticed in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

Harry furrowed his brow at her, “Feel guilty about what?”

 

“Oh, just your little crush, of course,” she smirked.

 

“I do  _ not _ have a crush,” Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine,” Gigi sighed, small frown soon turned into a mischievous smile, “Your  _ infatuation _ then.”

 

Harry groaned, “Is this all you came for?”

 

She shook her head, “Of course not, but it’s always fun to tease you.”   
  


She walked over, flipping her ponytail behind her shoulder. When she was just in front of him, she dropped the parchment in her hand to Harry’s table with loud smack.

 

“You have instructions,” she smiled, “Minus me this time. Basically says that you have to take the substances found at our latest crime scene to Duskgem’s Apothecary so he can reverse engineer it. Apparently, I’m needed elsewhere,” she grinned proudly.

 

“Oh?” was all Harry could muster. When she said Duskgem, his brain had shut down. His heart began to pound. 

 

“Yep,” she grinned, though she knew he wasn’t listening, “They’re assigning me to a special mission of my own, and it’s classified.”

 

Harry nodded, though his real interest was in the parchment she had given him. He had picked it up and was nearly through reading the instructions when Gigi left his office with a soft goodbye and a laugh. 

 

That was when Harry read the greatest assignment he had ever been given:

 

**Auror Potter, H. J. is to be assigned to be the only protection detail for the Potioneer Duskgem, J. S. for the time during which Duskgem is to be investigating discovered substances 221A, 221B, 221C, 221D, and 221E from crime scene 2017221. He will need to remain on the property on which Duskgem resides at all points in time. This includes during sleeping and waking hours. The Duskgem Manor shall be considered the suitable nighttime accommodations unless Duskgem feels he must stay at the apothecary overnight or Auror Potter feels the Duskgem Manor to be unsafe or unfit for nighttime accommodations. In the case of the latter, Auror Potter will take Duskgem to his own place of residence during the necessary hours.**

 

“I’ve been personally assigned to Joseph…” he whispered aloud to himself. 

 

Then he caught himself wondering just exactly why he had been assigned. To Harry, there were only two answers: Either the Ministry figured out his feelings for Joseph and was using them to their advantage...Or this job was considered incredibly dangerous and they needed their Top Auror to feel secure. 

  
No matter the cause, Harry knew that this protection mission would be his most dedicated work as of yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**For my love... I hope this cheers you up and maybe helps to make today a happy day for you.**

**I just wanted to show you that I care, and I suppose this was the best I could come up with.**

**It's uh not really angst or fluff...but it's movement, at least.**

**_________________________________________________________**

 

Harry had taken a total of one hour to prepare for his mission. Clothes and personal effects for an unknown period of time, hygienic items, and extra items for special protection were all placed carefully inside of his trunk, then shrunken. 

 

With little thought, Harry took a shower so he could give a good impression when he saw Joseph that night. He took an especially long time...carefully cleaning every inch of skin that was reachable until he felt fully confident in his own being. 

 

Once out of the shower, Harry very carefully began to comb his hair, then blowdry it, in an attempt to keep it from flying away from his head in every direction. While it did help, it would seem that his hair was just a bit too rambunctious to take much help.

 

After that, he began to brush his teeth and tongue with an intense vigor, rinsing with mouthwash and repeating. He absolutely needed to be perfect, After all, he in Joseph would be in close quarters. There’s no telling how close those quarters would have to be. 

 

Then, remembering that they might have to come back to Harry’s place, he went around and magicked everything to be scrubbed, dusted, or thoroughly scourgified. That way, if the worse did happen, Joseph wouldn’t think he lived as a slob.

 

Once Harry had thoroughly scrubbed himself and his house down, he sent word to Kingsley that he’d be headed out on his mission now and would check in once settled. Harry wandered over to his Floo and bent to his knees. After a thin sprinkle of powder, he called to Joseph’s apothecary, not surprised when the other raven haired man answered.

 

“Auror Potter,” said the former Slytherin, studying Harry’s face in the flames through his silver-lined lenses.

 

Harry tried to keep professional, but hearing his deep, resounding voice made Harry’s heart flutter, and it was all he could do to keep from squealing. He cleared his throat, “Yes, right, uhm I have been assigned to Potioneer Duskgem, J. S. as personal protection until it has been determined that Potioneer Duskgem, J. S. is safe. The cause for concern begins with the vials the Ministry had sent over for Mr. Duskgem to examine and investigate. Would you like me to meet you at your Apothecary, or at your Manor?”

 

Joseph stood silent for a moment, mulling the options over by pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth for a moment. He looked over at something Harry could not see, then nodded once.

 

“The Duskgem Manor is fine. I will floo there in just a minute or so. Feel free to go ahead of me,” Joseph finally answered the green-eyed man. 

 

Harry nodded, “I will be ending our communications at this time. Please do arrive within the next three minutes or else further precautionary measures will have to be taken.”   
  


Joseph nodded once in understanding, and the firecall flickered out. He turned back to that which he had been working on, put stasis and warding spells over them, locked up his apothecary, and moved to floo home.

 

When he arrived, Harry was standing awkwardly to the side. His effects were shrunken to fit in his pocket, and his Auror robes moved softly in the wind created by Joseph’s arrival. The visitor waited awkwardly for the taller man to come to him or to make some move of the like.

 

Joseph cleared his throat, moved the customary three paces in order to reach Harry’s hand. Then, holding out his hand to shake, made the necessary eye contact.

 

Harry reached out and took his hand, shaking it a short length before it was ended. Harry’s heart felt like it could stop right then. Joseph’s hands had been soft, but strong. The hands of someone who works in intricacies. Harry gulped and never missed the greeting words.

 

“Welcome to the Duskgem Manor, Auror Potter. Please follow me. I will show you to where you will be staying,” Joseph said, already moving toward a long hallway. 

 

Harry found that his eyes wandered over the fit man’s body as he passed by, and Harry’s chest grew tight, among other things. His green eyes followed Joseph’s steps as they sank deeper into the Manor, and he was forced to walk the same pathway down the hall and to a set of stairs that circled around themselves. Joseph led him to the third floor to the end of the hall at the right side.

 

“The door just across from you leads into my bedroom. This way you can keep close eyes on my safety at all times,” Joseph stated.

 

Harry was mesmerized by the amber eyes peeking at him through the lenses. Suddenly he realized that Joseph was waiting for something - Oh! A response, right.

 

Harry smiled, “This is perfect. Though I do have some concerns about not sleeping in the same room as you. If someone were to apparate into your room, or access a personal Floo…”   
  


Joseph held up a hand, “There are wards up, you know.”   
  


“Well, of course,” Harry nodded, “That didn’t stop the Ministry from sending their Top Auror, did it?”

 

Joseph shifted on his feet, knowing he wasn’t going to win, “Well, I suppose I could have a bed fitted for my room. Let me see what I can do. For now, how about you go to the kitchen and see if my house elf can’t get started on dinner?”

 

Harry nodded, heading downstairs to find the kitchen. Once there, he didn’t call on any house elf, but simply looked around at the ingredients and began to pull things out for a dinner.

 

After several dozen minutes, Joseph walked downstairs to find Harry had fashioned himself an apron from an extra potholder and was whistling as he stirred a small pot full of white. Joseph took a deep breath and almost smiled.

 

“Are you making Alfredo sauce?” he asked, taking Harry out of his comfortable trance and causing a rather appealing blush to creep across his cheeks.

 

Harry nodded, “Is that alright with you? I put in some chicken and broccoli...it’s almost done.”

 

“It doesn’t bother me, no, but why didn’t you ask Nox to do it?” Joseph furrowed his brow.

 

Harry tilted his head, “Nox?” Then his eyes went wide with discovery, “Oh, is that the name of your house elf? Oh, no. I didn’t want to bother him. No need, I can cook plenty well.”

 

“You’d better be sure of that, Potter,” Joseph said with a slight tease in his voice.

 

Harry chuckled and motioned Joseph over. He brought the stirring spoon up to Joseph’s lips for him to try. Joseph, however, was confused by the motion and kept staring at Harry, who rolled his eyes and replaced the spoon in the sauce. 

 

“You’re supposed to take a taste,” Harry smiled, lifting the spoon to Joseph’s lips again.

 

This time, the soft pink flesh parted and Harry held the spoon as Joseph tasted from just its end. He had a soft glow in his eyes, as though he wished to smile, and Harry found himself blushing.

 

“Tasty?” he asked his fellow raven.

 

The taller of the two nodded as Harry went back to stirring, “Very well, Potter. You can keep control of the kitchen.”

 

“Harry, if you please,” choked the boy with green eyes softly.

 

He looked away from Joseph, feeling that this moment was too fleeting. To him, too intimate a moment to share while looking into the other’s eyes. There was a brief pause.

 

“Right,” breathed Joseph, “You can continue cooking as long as you’d like, Harry. And...please do return the favor. Since we’ll be living together for some time, it is best you call me Joseph rather than my entire title. It will save valuable time.”

 

Harry nodded softly, failing at holding back his smile, “Okay, Joseph. It’s a deal.”

 

He returned to his stirring, and Joseph turned to levitate the plates and silverware to the table. Harry had begun humming again, returning to his daydream where this was an everyday occurrence...with one minor change. Rather than Joseph being perplexed by Harry’s presence in the kitchen, he’d smile and walk over to him. He’d wrap his arms around the shorter’s waist and kiss his cheek.

 

Harry sighed and moved the noodles and sauce into a serving bowl, mixing them well together before carrying it into the dining room, where Joseph had set drinks for them on a short table. To Harry, the image was like that of a romantic dinner for two at some restaurant in London. 

 

There was a white, silver-traced tablecloth that spread over the table. Joseph had perfectly aligned each dish together. And even set out some bread in a basket. The light in the dining room was soft, though not yellow. Harry felt at ease.

  
It seemed that, well, for now, at least, this assignment was going to be greatly enjoyable to the still-young Auror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday my dearest. I hope this trip around the sun is better than any prior. Love you!!!!
> 
> Oh and have fun with this one :3

It took some time for Harry to become entirely adjusted to being so near to Joseph all of the time. Even a week later, he was still blushing whenever the taller of the two said his first name or came just a touch closer than normal while they were walking or sitting casually.

 

Harry was having one of those blushing moments now. 

 

It was well into Saturday evening when Joseph offered to put a movie on the telly for the two to watch together. Harry had popped some popcorn while Joseph set up. When Harry walked back into the room, large bowl in hand, all the lights were turned off and the telly bore the soft glow of the movie’s title. 

 

Joseph motioned Harry over to the two-seater couch. Harry sat beside him and placed the bowl between them, but Joseph picked the bowl up and placed it on his lap, moving closer to Harry so the bowl could rest on each of their thighs. When Harry caught his breath, he looked up to watch the movie’s title disappear as it finally began.

 

Harry thanked everyone that came to mind that the room was so dark because having his thigh pressed against Joseph’s made his blood rush to more than just his face. He was attempting to distract himself with the motion picture in front of him when Joseph’s hand moved to grab popcorn for the first time.

 

It was completely distracting. The popcorn was sitting just over Harry’s lap, over the dangerous territory where his and Joseph’s legs were pressed together. Harry’s eyes followed Joseph’s large, soft hands as they took a few kernels, then went up and popped them into his mouth. He watched his lips part and his mind flooded with thoughts much too x-rated to ever share aloud.

 

Joseph noticed this, of course, but he was careful not to let on. Over the past week, he had observed a few interesting things about Harry that he had developed a hypothesis about. Tonight was his test of said hypothesis. If he was right, well...this monitoring period might not be as terrible as he had originally thought. 

 

As Joseph carefully stole yet another small handful of popcorn, he watched Harry from the corner of his eye. He was sure to linger on his fingers, carefully darting his tongue out to lick the butter and salt form their tips. Harry tried to hide an almost guttural sound as Joseph did this, and it made the taller of the two smile.

 

Harry was going utterly mad. He had to use every ounce of his being to remind himself why he was there in the first place. It wasn’t because he was Joseph’s friend. No, not at all. And it certainly wasn’t a date. After all, Joseph wanted him gone more than anything. It was obvious that the Auror’s presence made him edgy if not anxious.

 

No, Harry was there on business. He was there to protect Joseph in case of anything dangerous happening. He was there to protect the vials. He was there to complete a mission.

 

This made it all the more difficult when the popcorn had finally been finished off and Joseph set on the next stage of his test. He set the popcorn bowl aside, but didn’t move away from Harry. He rested his right hand on his thigh, just centimeters from Harry’s thigh. 

 

Harry almost couldn’t breathe. He was obsessively aware that Joseph’s hand was close to his thigh. He was also obsessively aware to how close it was to a certain part of his body that he had been trying to hide. He tried to stare straight ahead.

 

Joseph yawned slightly, picking his hand up to cover his mouth. When he set it back down, however, it was carefully placed halfway onto Harry’s thigh. The amber-eyed man waited for the other’s reaction. Harry let his eyes reach Joseph’s face, searching it for some explanation. But Joseph was staring straight ahead at the movie.

 

The Gryffindor found himself at the edge of a cliff. He wanted to test this...this thing that it seemed Joseph was offering. But if he did and Joseph was not, in fact, implying what Harry had thought he was, then this could cause trouble with the mission at hand. So, Harry was forced to choose between Gryffindor bravery and Gryffindor loyalty.

 

It was a very difficult choice.

 

But, Harry kept to himself, watching the movie without moving an inch. It only took a few minutes for Joseph’s hand to begin traveling. It was obvious now that the taller of the two knew exactly what he was doing. Still, Harry couldn’t risk causing a scene that might distract from his duty. 

 

Even when Joseph’s hand fully rested on Harry’s thigh, Harry did not make a move. Joseph took this to mean that the shorter of the two was simply shy...or, perhaps, did not believe that the Slytherin was being honest in his intentions. So, of course, Joseph had to prove him wrong.

 

He yawned again, picking his arm up in the traditional, cheesy fashion and placing it over Harry’s shoulders. Now, Harry could not resist. He had to show Joseph that he knew what was going on. He had to show Joseph that he felt the same way.

 

Green eyes looked up and locked with amber. Harry let his tongue dart over his lips, then he leaned up, finally doing as he had been hoping for months now. He kissed Joseph Duskgem, and it was bloody brilliant.

 

The two instantly melted into one another when their lips met for the first time. Joseph pulled his arm tighter around Harry as they kissed, and Harry was almost forced to turn sideways as he brought his arms up to rest on Joseph’s chest.

 

They kissed hard and fast and with too much build up tension. But soon the kisses softened and they moved their lips slowly together. Harry allowed himself a soft moan in the back of his throat that sent Joseph into a frenzy.

 

The taller man reached to pick Harry up, leaning back to lay on the couch and pulling Harry on top of him. The two kissed feverishly, now completely engulfed in the moment. Joseph brought his hands to Harry’s lower back, and helped him to press their bodies together. They did their best to keep from rutting against one another, wanting to at least keep their first encounter civil.

 

Harry was just moving to kiss down Joseph’s neck when a high whining noise alerted them that the wards had been set off. 

  
There was someone trying to get into Joseph’s manor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday dearest friend. Sorry for the weird timing. Love you most.

Joseph jumped up, but before he could fully react, Harry had already grabbed him and apparated him into a more secure area before leaving him to face whoever was trying to break in. As chaos fell, Joseph was forced to stay in a backroom, far from whatever was going on. Curse his Slytherin sense of self-preservation. 

It was well over an hour when the raucous finally ceased. Joseph stayed with his back against the wall and listened carefully for what was happening outside. He heard footsteps approaching and held his breath. Please, please let it be Harry.

There was a soft knock at the door. When his voice rang out, Joseph opened the door and pull the other man close.

“Harry…” Joseph said softly, keeping his face deep in the crook of his neck.

They each just held each other closely. Harry rubbed Joseph’s back softly.

“Kiss me,” Joseph whispered, pulling back to look into Harry’s eyes.

There was a soft smile shared before Harry leaned in and brought their lips together. They quickly returned to their prior activities. Harry found himself pressed up against the wall, heavy against Joseph’s lips. 

Soft moans were exchanged back and forth. The previous events completely forgotten in lieu of their current state. Harry pulled away, panting softly.

“Joseph...what do you want?” Harry gasped, looking into his amber eyes.

There was a soft pause, “Now, or in general?”

Harry shrugged, “Both, I suppose.”

“Right now,” Joseph said, placing his hands on Harry’s hips, “I want to bring you to bed and continue this for the rest of the night. As for in general, perhaps some dating, much more kissing, and other fun?”

Harry blushed, looking up to Joseph’s eyes. Never had the auror felt so weak in his knees. He nodded and let Joseph lead the way. It seemed there would be quite a bit of fun for him in the future.


End file.
